Imparfait par sa perfection
by fee O
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose que notre preux et merveilleux draco m'aime pas... C'est bien que St.Potter connaisse une de ses faiblesses ... par Merlin-pin-pin cette histoire allait mal finir ! Pour ceux qui trouve qu'on martyrise trop H et pas assez D !


Auteur : Mikky-story

Titre : Drabble : entacher sa perfection

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Un Drarry ! Un couple normale ! Non je rêve XD

Résumer : S'il y a bien une chose que notre preux et merveilleux draco m'aime pas...

C'est bien que Potter connaisse ses faiblesses ... Cà ne pouvait se solder que dans un bain de sang... N'est ce pas ?

.

Bonne Lecture de cette chose qui est plus qu'un délire personnel en compagnie de **Soleada**. ( tient tu sais que je connais ton pseudo par cœur ? Étrange... )

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose que personne ne pouvait se vanter de savoir, c'était ce qui se passait dans la tête de Draco Malfoy.<p>

Oh bien sure, certaines personnes qui lui étaient, sois disant, proche pouvait se fustiger en proclamant pouvoir comprendre sa personne dans sa globalité, mais jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait décortiquer ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa petite tête d'aristocrate. Ou en tout cas pas eux.

En réalité, tout ce que le bas peuple connaissait de cet être était qu'il était l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur et que sa superbe tête blonde en était la preuve la plus probante. Bien sure, au-delà de son apparence trompeuse de petit ange*, tous savaient que le jeune homme était caractérisé par une personnalité froide, calculatrice, narquoise, manipulatrice… Ainsi que nombres d'autres qualités nécessaire à la maison où il avait été réparti à Poudlard, serpentard, comme le maniement presque parfait de la rhétorique …

Mais même pour les rares personnes qui ne pouvaient peindre le portrait de cet adolescent, il était d'unanimité qu'il était, et qu'il le resterait toute sa vie, l'ennemi naturel d'Harry Potter.

Et encore un fois, toute la communauté sorcière se fourvoyait sur son compte, car personne ne pouvait voir à travers le masque que le serpentard s'était aux fils des années, si durement forgé.

Au fond de lui-même, ce dernier riait de la stupidité du monde qui l'entourait : ils étaient tous si facilement tombé dans ce piège grossier de la haine héréditaire … C'était pourtant si grotesque et banale …

Bien sure, si on s'en fiait seulement à ses actions spectaculaires lors de leurs nombreuses disputes, en arriver à cette conclusion était presque naturelle. Mais encore une fois, personne ne pouvait se targuer d'être dans sa tête et les apparences étaient alors pour tous trompeuses.

Sauf, peut être, selon Draco, pour le principal intéressé, qui n'était nul autre que ce satané Potter.

Car lui seul, l'avait observé tout le long de son évolution vers sa perfection actuelle. Il était le seul à avoir guetté la vérité sur son visage durant ces sept dernières années lorsque son masque n'avait pas encore été parfait.

Oui, pour le serpentard, cela ne faisait pas de doute, son rival connaissait ses regards et pouvaient les décrypter, simplement en croisant ses magnifique pupilles métalliques, devinant ainsi tout ce qu'il se passait au fin fond de son esprit.

Et malgré tout les faux fuyants qu'utilisait l'aristocrate, se savoir à moitié mis à nus devant l'autre le terrassait de peur. Car s'il arrivait à lire en lui alors il était plus que probable que le brun sache toute la vérité en ce qui le concerne.

Ceux qui signifiait, qu'il connaissait forcément son plus grand secret, sa plus grand hantise … Merlin, oui, pour lui Potter était bien plus qu'un simple et insignifiant ennemis, il était sa Némésis, sa personne hais… Son cauchemar éveillé.

Après tout, en connaissant de telles informations que pouvait-il bien être d'autre ?

Non pour le blond il était d'une évidence rare que ce fichu brun était son abomination personnelle …

Et savoir que celui-ci possédait une information capitale, qui pourrait entacher à tout moment sa perfection le faisait grincer les dents… Chose que jamais il ne se serait permis dans une situation normale, mais ce stupide griffondor le faisait toujours accomplir l'impossible et surtout le plus honteux.

Une voie l'interpela, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. C'était un de ses _merveilleux_ et _serviables_ camarades de table.

Reportant son attention vers l'ignominie qui l'avait dérangé, il toisa cette dernière durement, s'amusant du frisson qui parcourut l'échine de sa pauvre victime.

« ... »

Presque aussitôt la question posée, le blond releva la tête là où il savait se trouver sa Némésis. Leurs prunelles se rencontrent immédiatement et Draco ne put que serrer un peu plus fort les dents.

Oh oui, l'autre savait son secret. Et s'il s'en fiait aux étincelles d'amusement qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux de son homologue, celui ci trouvait la situation plus que cocasse et jouissif.

Durant presque cinq minutes, leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas et l'aura glaciale qu'avait commencée à entourer le sepentard fit presque regretter au pauvre Zabini d'avoir osé poser pareille question. Mais ce dernier se reprit vite, après tout, comment une anodine question aurait telle put plonger son ami dans une colère aussi profonde ?

Au même moment une phrase tournait et retournait dans la tête de l'ennemi numéro un de sa si chère fouine : _Je le savais, il est belle et bien allergique à ..._

Dans un dernier sourire provocateur, il se détourna de son rival et reporta son attention sur ces amis reprenant tranquillement avec eux la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Devant une telle attitude le blond se mit à bouillonner intérieurement, il se foutait de sa gueule et par dessus tout, il savait... Il s'en doutait déjà mais être mis au pied du mur comme çà lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche...

_« Tu veux du poivre ? »_

* * *

><p><em>Tadam !<em>

Cette histoire est partie d'un triste : " Et tu crois qu'il a quelle odeur ?" Après être passé par nombre de senteurs plus bizare les une que les autres... Je me suis tapée un Délire sur le poivre et ses vertus éternuantes... Et en voilà le merveilleux résultat. ( il faut profiter des jours de grève, compagnons ! )

Cela dit, l'action principal ne devait pas se passer comme çà... Si je compare à mon idée première, je dirais que ce Drabble ressemble presque à un préquelle... Mais je doute un jours écrire la suite ( ma tyrannique soleada veut plutôt que je me concentre sur notre fic commune et les mienne déjà en cours...la vie est cruelle ).

Remarque ? :D

Pour les intéresser l'histoire de base se résumait à çà : _Doucement leurs corps commencèrent à se frôler. Finalement sa haine pouvait être contenue par son opposé. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à s'emballer, les lèvres de son homologues se rapprochaient... Quand soudain un éternuent retentit. " Potter, peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton eau de Cologne sent le poivre ?" " Oh, pour ça, va plutôt demander aux jumeaux Weasley". Un soupir accueilli cette déclaration. Puis un autre éternuent pour finir par un "recule de sur moi Potter". Suivit d'une rire moqueur. Après tout il savait tout deux le pourquoi de cette déclaration...  
><em>


End file.
